


Everything wrong with “The Bells” (and Finale)

by graciewrites9



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Added the Finale, Episode: s08e05 The Bells, it was a disaster, what the hell was 8x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciewrites9/pseuds/graciewrites9
Summary: Just a mild little rant about what I think D&D did wrong to the characters in the latest episode.Spoilers obviouslyEDIT: Chapter 2 added for the Finale





	1. The Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I’ve never done this before but I seriously had to get this off my chest. Because WHAT THE HELL DID I WATCH LAST NIGHT.

Personally I’m so disappointed in GoT right now. I managed to convince my brothers to start watching it and I’m almost sorry I did now that I know what’s waiting for them. I can’t believe THIS is how an amazing TV journey is coming to an end. With D&D slaughtering all my favorite characters. (Even if they aren’t actually dead)

Daenerys:  
The most obvious one.   
Seriously I will never forgive D&D for how they’ve treated her story arc.   
While I wasn’t on board with the “Mad Queen” thing, I can perhaps see where there’s the background for it- especially considering the books. And I knew that’s where she was headed. So I was ok with that. I can see Dany being merciless when it comes to the soldiers and ships. I can see her being angry and hurt and taking that out on her enemies. I’ve always been ok with Dany killing people by fire (considering her Dothraki culture) and I was prepared for an epic battle this episode. When the bells rang I was confused and mildly disappointed because well, there went the epic battle I wanted. Then I thought Dany was going to fly straight to the Red Keep to destroy Cersei. Started getting excited cause I honestly really want her dead lol.   
But I was NOT AT ALL prepared for her to start setting fire to the ENTIRE CITY. She has always fought for the innocents. And remember in season 4 when she literally turned down going to Westeros so she could protect the freed men of slavers bay and learn to be a better Queen? Or when she literally chained up two of her CHILDREN because their brother burned a single child?? Or how the freed slaves loved her and called her Mhysa because she gave LIFE back to Slavers Bay??? I mean her entire characterization so far has been ruined! She might have been temperamental and had that Targaryen edge to her, but she genuinely cared for her people. And this ending was sloppy and rushed and based off what- Missandei’s death? Because I’m sure sweet, kind Missandei wanted all those innocent children to die. That makes sense.   
I see where everyone is coming from saying this has been set up since day one. Yes Dany can be ruthless and yes she does like setting things on fire. But she’s always been ruthless to those who went against her. And what’s so wrong with setting things on fire? It’s kinda her thing and I’ve never understood why people don’t like her for killing people that way. Dragonfire is so hot the people die almost instantly (like the Tarlys) Plus the Dothraki see death by fire as honorable. And it’s quick, efficient, leaves no mess, and is a symbol of her as a Targaryen and Mother of Dragons. So I get that. But remember when she saw the dying slaves? And Ser Jorah told her to rule she’d have to get a little blood on her hands? Her response “The blood of my enemies, not the blood of innocents” THATS who Dany really is. She might have made mistakes and done bad things in the past, but she always had good intentions at heart. I understand they want to make her a realistic, complex, hurting woman who is angry and grieving and has lost her mind. But I still say this was NOT the way to do it.   
I get she was grieving-her dragons, Jorah, Missandei-but Dany knows better. She’s seen madness in her own brother and had the stories of it weighing upon her for years. This was too abrupt for me. The show didn’t set up her madness well enough and NOTHING in the past seasons can justify her slaughtering thousands upon thousands of innocent men, women, and children along with her own soldiers while destroying an entire city that she wants to one day rule. She’s supposed to be stronger than this. And that’s why I’ve always loved her. And now.....well I’m sure glad there’s fanfiction!

Cersei:  
Did they seriously make the death of Cersei-the true mad queen and someone who’s death I’ve been rooting for-a simple cave in while she’s in the arms of her lover?? Wtf. I mean I’ve hated her the whole show but I will admit she’s always been an interesting and well developed character. But this whole bittersweet “I want my child to live” thing and then being buried under the city while holding Jaime? That was the most anti climatic way to go like ever. 

Arya:  
No really, what was the point of Arya in this episode?? Comes all the way there hell bent on killing the queen just to decide to turn around and try and run away after one slightly heartfelt speech. Uh huh sure. She spends the entire second half scrambling through the city kinda unsuccessfully (considering how far into she is) and then, Surprise! A magical white horse appears out of the ashes completely unharmed and apparently not scared and running for its life. And then the extremely injured (and very short) girl climbs aboard and gallops out of the city like a fairytale. Because that’s realistic. No seriously the horse turning up was even less believable than Dany going burning the city. 

Jon:  
Ok I love him and I totally see where everything is playing into his favor recently for him to be king but.....what’s his purpose lately? I mean, during the battle against the Night King he really didn’t do much despite this being what he’s been fighting for so long. And then he decides to betray Dany by telling his siblings. Which I mean I understand Stark honor/loyalty and stuff but I can’t belive he truly thought Sansa would keep her mouth shut. (Honestly tho the whole ‘Sansa against Dany’ arc just didn’t work for me. And I’m still pissed there was no Arya/Dany interaction while she was in the North. I’d have though the Stark girls-or at least Arya considering-would appreciate a strong female leader who (originally) was a much kinder more just leader than Cersei. And who was badass and rode dragons. And who literally is the sole reason they won that war and their homeland was saved. Like, would it kill you to say thank you??) But back to Jon. Honestly I feel like the whole point right now is to simply use his newfound parentage as a huge plot point to force other things forward and to just sit Jon in the back till the time comes to shove him onto the throne. And I know a lot of people want him to kill Dany now, but I really don’t see that in Jon’s character either. I get that he didn’t want to be in a sexual relationship with his aunt, but dang if I wasn’t really hoping he’d just give in and kiss her. 

So yeah. That’s my say on the latest episode. I was also mad about Tyrion because COME ON. Will he never learn?? Family is great and all dude but he has been wrong so, so many times.   
Greyworm getting revenge on the soldiers after surrender because of Missandei I actually understand. He’s Unsullied, and no matter how far he’s come he doesn’t have the same empathy and level of human emotions as most people. And he’s grieving and angry. So that actually made sense. Plus the Dothraki because they are a savage people anyway.   
Was Davos the one who got Tyrion the key? Because I mean I guess Dany really didn’t have anyone left who was loyal to her.   
Also I feel like Jaimes character was mildly done dirty. I was never into him much, but yeah. Didn’t love his ending either.


	2. The Iron Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry I had too

Ok so first of all I actually don’t have TOO much to rant about. There were things I legitimately liked about the Finale. But there were also things I really didn’t like. 

1) How they killed Dany  
Ok so we all saw that coming but SERIOUSLY?? Stabbed through the heart while kissing John just steps away from the Throne?? Honestly tho it was kinda underwhelming. I expected more for such a central strong character. She deserved better than that. To be killed by her last remaining family member. 

2) Drogon  
Ok this was HEARTBREAKING. Poor Drogon. Glad he destroyed the Throne- although that kinda makes the whole thing pointless since no one actually sat on the damn thing in the end which was the whole fucking point of the show. But why didn’t he roast Jon? Like really?? It wouldn’t have even changed anything to be honest because Jon was apparently pointless in this episode except to kill his aunt. He could’ve died right after and changed absolutely nothing about the plot.   
Seeing Drogon mourn over Dany was so sad. As soon as I saw him flying away I realized he was taking her home and that was even sadder. The fact that they never did anything to wrap up that storyline tho is very annoying. 

3) Post Dany’s death   
Ok WTF?? Your QUEEN just got MURDERED and no one does anything?? No riots or protests or mass chaos in the streets?? The Dothraki and Unsullied aren’t going to listen to anyone else and everyone in Dany’s inner circle is dead or imprisoned! Wtf did the armies do?? Stand around Kings Landing and twiddle their thumbs while they waited for their “enemies” to make a decision about the throne?? Ugh that makes no sense. Even after they elected Bran king they never explained where they went. We never saw what happened to the Dothraki. And all we saw of the Unsullied was Grey Worm heading to Naath.   
And where was the great uproar about letting Jon live? Seriously none of them protested his sentence?? He KILLED THIER QUEEN

4) Bran as King  
Um.....what?? “Who has a better story” blah blah blah. LITERALLY ANY OTHER CHARACTER. He did practically nothing for 8 seasons. No offense Bran lovers but the only thing interesting about him is the warg thing. And that’s not exactly a trait ID want in a king. He’s totally checked out, he’s a teenage boy (cause that worked so well the first time) and he doesn’t exactly inspire great loyalty and bravery and everything else needed in a ruler. I mean maybe I could see him making wise(ish) decisions but I can’t see him inspiring armies and settling disputes and uniting the people.   
Also how is calling him Bran the Broken every time NOT insulting??

4) Tyrion  
Hand of the Queen to Hand of the King. Really Bran? You just watched him betray his previous employer. Tyrion has made a whole lot of terrible decisions and given some crappy advice but telling people to vote Bran as king might be the one I dislike the most. 

5) Sansa  
Ok so in some ways I’m really happy about Sansa being Queen of the North. I’ve both hated and loved Sansa over the years. She’s definitely not my favorite but at least there was SOME girl power left. But seriously?? Your BROTHER who is from the freaking North is now King and you still need to be independent? I think she’s just pissed that she didn’t get the Throne lol. Well can’t fault her for that. 

6) Arya  
Ok definitely not what I was expecting for her story and I’m honestly very conflicted over it so moving on

7) Brienne  
Oh my god did she literally just write pages about him being a hero?? Please tell me that’s a joke. He literally left you sobbing in the North to (quite pointlessly) go back to Cersei. 

8) Jon  
They did him dirty with that ending. Sending him back to the wall? Did they forget the whole Targaryen mess that’s been kinda a major plot point the whole season long? “Rightful ruler” and all that jazz. Of the part where (whether you likes her or not) he murdered the Queen?? They dropped the whole Targaryen thing after Dany died, and made sure the line was really dead by telling him not to father any children but then he ran off with the free folk to who knows where to do who knows what. I’m still saying he should’ve died by Drogon. The last Targaryen killed by dragon fire. That would’ve been a much better ending. 

9) The Ending  
THATS IT??!! Seriously the most dull awful anti climatic ending of all time. I mean yes it’s not exactly terrible per say, but it ain’t anything to brag about either. It ended with Jon just walking off into the woods. Didn’t wrap up any of the numerous loose ends they’ve given us at all. 

10) The things I liked  
\- Drogon. That’s it. I just love him   
\- The shot with Dany and wings. Ok that was epic and beautiful and I loved it. A true Queen.   
\- Grey Worm going to Naath  
\- Bronn. Not sure why but I kinda love our new Master of Coin. Seriously how is it that HE survived and got everything he wanted?? Lmao  
\- Samwell Tarly. Poor Sam. He tried for democracy at least. I still love him though. Despite the terrible “Song of Ice and Fire” reference.   
\- Jon petting Ghost. IT FINALLY HAPPENED. 

Overall I thought it was an okay ending to a sub par season of a truly great show.   
But I’ll never get over them killing my Queen. Even if I knew it would happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that.


End file.
